A Goodbye
by Liesl Snake
Summary: Snape hat den Angriff von Nargini überlebt und nun bekommt er die Möglichkeit seine große Liebe, Lily, wiederzusehen. Was wird er ihr sagen? Wie würde ein solches Wiedersehen aussehen? Hier meine Version!


_Hey liebe Leser und __Schwarzleser :)_**  
**

_Ich hab meinen Fingern mal wieder freien Lauf gelassen und einen kleinen Happen für Zwischendurch kreiert :)  
_

_Ich hoffe ihr findet Gefallen daran... Jedenfalls wünsche ich euch viel Spaß damit  
_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, außer die Idee zu der Geschichte. Alle Charaktere gehören J. !  
_

_INFO: Diese Story ereignet sich kurz nach der Finalen Schlacht, wie sie im 7. Buch aufgeführt ist, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Snape den Angriff von Nargini überlebt hat.  
_

_und jetzt... wünsche ich viel Spaß  
_

**A Goodbye**

Das gute Wetter schien die Grausamkeiten zu verspotten, die noch vor wenigen Stunden hier statt gefunden hatten. Von weitem besah sich Severus Snape das zerstörte, ihm nur zu tief vertraute, Schloss Hogwarts, das ihm über viele Jahrzehnte ein Zuhause gewesen war. Was die Zukunft bringen würde, wusste er nicht. Momentan war er nur froh überhaupt eine Zukunft zu haben. Eine Zukunft ohne Zwänge und Pflichten gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord.

Er war dem Tod wirklich schon sehr nah gewesen. Hatte sich auch schon beinahe gefreut endlich seiner großen Liebe wieder gegenüber zu stehen. Hatte gefühlt wie langsam der Lebenssaft aus ihm floss. Doch der unerwartete Ruf eines Phönix, der mit seinen Tränen den loyalsten Freund Dumbledores das Leben rettete, brachte ihn zurück ins Leben. Zurück in den Krieg, der unablässig um sie herum tobte, und weg von der ersehnten Erlösung durch den Tod.

Erschöpft und schwer atmend berichtete er Potter, was er laut Albus wissen musste, um Voldemort zu vernichten. Bei Sonnenaufgang schließlich war er nicht mehr. Das Böse war endlich besiegt. Nach Jahren der Gewalt, Intrigen und Morden war die Welt befreit und er, Severus Snape, hatte endlich die Möglichkeit frei zu sein.

Gedankenverloren und unverwandt auf das Schloss fixiert, rieb er über seinen Hals. Miss Granger hatte überraschend gute Arbeit geleistet für eine Gryffindor, als sie Madam Pomfrey mit all den Verletzten half. So auch ihm. Pflichtbewusst und Professionell, ohne auch nur ein Vorurteil oder nachtragenden Gedanken im Blick, flößte sie ihm aufpäppelnde Tränke ein, säuberte ihn von all dem Blut und legte eine, durch die Phönixtränen fast vollkommen verschwundene, feine Narbe frei.

Sie und das verblasste Mal an seinem Arm sollten von nun an das Einzige sein, das an die grausamste Zeit seines Lebens erinnerte. Er wollte vergessen. All die schrecklichen Taten, die er für diese Schlange durchführen musste. Angefangen mit dem Verrat seiner großen Liebe, der letztendlich zu ihrem Tod führte, bis hin zu dem Mord an seinem guten Freund Albus Dumbledore.

Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob er nicht doch lieber den Tod willkommen geheißen hätte, um Lily oder Albus endlich wieder zu sehen. Aber er sah Fawkes als ein Zeichen, dass er nun die Chance hatte neu anzufangen. Auch wenn er es tief in seinem Herzen nicht wollte, so hatte er jetzt die Gelegenheit seiner Liebe für immer Lebewohl zu sagen.

Mehr als je zuvor hatte diese Verbundenheit zu ihr ihm den nötigen Anstoß gegeben, weiter zu machen und Potter zu helfen. Aber nun würde ihn diese Abhängigkeit bald kaputt machen.

Zuerst verstand er den Sinn der Worte nicht, die ihm Lilys Sohn in der überfüllten Halle anvertraut hatte. Doch nach dem aufrichtigen und ehrfürchtigen Blick in seine Augen, in Lilys Augen, verstand er. Er verließ das Schloss um hier her zu kommen.

Severus atmete tief ein und blickte ein letztes Mal zurück auf die alten Mauern, ehe er sich dem dunklen Wald in seinem Rücken zu wandte. Mit schweren Schritten kämpfte er sich durch Gestrüpp und Unterholz auf die Lichtung, die Potter ihm beschrieben hatte. Alles lag still da. Beinahe so, als hätten hier nicht vor kurzem noch hunderte von Todessern kampiert.

Müde strich sich Severus eine fettige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er wusste nicht was ihn erwarten würde. Den einzigen Grund, warum er hier her gekommen war, wollte er sich nicht so recht eingestehen. Er vertraute Harry Potter. Glaubte an die Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte und wappnete sich auf das, was gleich kommen würde.

„Accio Stein der Auferstehung", flüsterte er, um die angenehme Ruhe nicht zu stören.

Fast augenblicklich schwebte ein kleiner, schwarzer, geschliffener Stein in seine Hand. Potters Anweisungen folgend, drehte er ihn dreimal in der Hand. Dann schloss er die Augen und schluckte trocken.

„Severus!"

Er hatte das Gefühl, als zerreiße sein Herz. Diese Stimme, die seit so vielen Jahren nur in seinem Innersten weiterlebte, sprach zu ihm. Es war, als ob man eine lang vergessene, viel geliebte Melodie das erste Mal nach ziemlich langer Zeit wieder erklingen hörte. Wie warmer Regen strömte ihre Stimme durch seinen Körper, ehe er den Mut aufbrachte die Augen zu öffnen.

Da stand sie. Leibhaftig und doch nicht echt. Wie hatte er dieses Lächeln vermisst. Ihre strahlenden Augen umrahmt von rot glänzenden Strähnen.

„Hallo Severus!", begrüßte sie ihn sanft, als hätten sie sich nie zerstritten... als würden seine Worte von damals keinen Keil zwischen sie getrieben haben.

Er schluckte. „Lily...", brachte er gerade so hervor.

Seine Schultern sackten herab und er spürte eine erleichternde innere Ruhe.

„Es... tut mir alles so leid! Bitte verzeih mir...", bat Severus, dem gerade wieder eingefallen war, das er ihren Tod zu verschulden hatte. Sofort war sein Herz wieder schwer.

„Schhhh...", machte die junge Frau, die vor ihm stand, trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte einen Finger an seine Lippen, „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen! Ich sollte dir danken, dafür, dass du auf Harry aufgepasst hast!"

Fast war er ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er ihren Finger nicht fühlen konnte. Er sehnte sich nach einer Berührung von ihr, seit ihrem 5. Schuljahr... seit jenem verhängnisvollen Tag.

„Du fehlst mir so, Lily!", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Kopfschüttelnd und belustigt belehrte sie ihn: „Ich bin doch immer bei dir, Dummerchen! Hier!"

Severus stellte sich vor, wie ihre Hand sich auf seiner Brust anfühlte und nicht nur aussah. Er legte verzweifelt seine Rechte über ihre geisterhafte Hand, ließ sie aber gleich wieder enttäuscht sinken.

„Ja, das bist du!", stimmte er ihr traurig zu.

Sie lächelte immer noch. Doch Severus war zum weinen zumute. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte und wollte sich am liebsten wie ein Kleines Kind zusammen rollen und alle Anstrengung herausschreien. Seine Verzweiflung mit irgendwem teilen. Am liebsten mit ihr. Aber sie war nicht wirklich. Konnte ihn nicht mit Umarmungen trösten. Und er war ja schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr.

Er hatte nie Geheimnisse vor ihr gehabt und umgekehrt war es genauso. Bis auf einen kleinen Punkt, den er nie die Kraft und den Mut aufbringen konnte, ihn ihr zu verraten.

„Lily... ich bin eigentlich nur gekommen, weil es da immer noch etwas gibt, das zwischen uns steht!", begann er sich zu erklären und seine große Liebe hörte ihm so aufmerksam wie nie zu, „Ich … liebe dich! Immer schon..."

Das freudige Lächeln der Rothaarigen verschwand und ein trauriger, bedauernder Ausdruck machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit.

„Severus...", begann sie.

„Ich weiß... ich weiß...", unterbrach Severus sie unsicher als er merkte, dass sie sich unbehaglich fühlte. Was war er auch für ein Idiot es ihr zu gestehen. Jetzt würden sie doch wieder mit gemischten Gefühlen auseinander gehen und er würde sich noch mehr verantwortlich für sie fühlen. Dabei freute er sich doch so, sie zu sehen. „Vergiss lieber was ich gesagt habe!", meinte er stürmisch und wandte sich ab.

Da sah er eine weitere Person auf der Lichtung stehen, die ihn gütig entgegen lächelte. Dumbledore hatte seine Unterhaltung mit Lily nicht unterbrechen wollen. Wusste er doch, wie wichtig es Severus war einige Zeit allein mit ihr allein zu verbringen. Endlich...

Verdutzt schluckte der dunkle Zauberer, ehe er sich wieder Lily zuwandte.

„Severus... Ich werde es nicht vergessen!... Ich habe es geahnt, war mir aber unsicher, ob es der Wirklichkeit entsprach. Ich hoffte sogar damals, dass du diese Gefühle für mich hegst. Nur wollte ich unsere Freundschaft für eine mögliche Abweisung von dir nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Ich liebte dich ebenfalls und du bist mir verdammt wichtig gewesen..."

„Gewesen?", Severus konnte nicht glauben was er hörte. Sie hätte seine Gefühle erwidert. Wie konnte er nur so blind gewesen sein und es ihr nicht gestehen. Dann wäre er an der Stelle dieses Wiederlings Potter gewesen. Er zwang sich dazu es als seine Vergangenheit zu betrachten. Immerhin war Lily nicht lebendig. Nur ein Abklatsch dessen, was sie einmal gewesen war.

„An dem Tag, damals in unserem 5. Jahr hast du mich sehr verletzt, Severus. Ich war zu stolz um dir zu verzeihen. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich sah schon damals, wie du begannst dich von mir zu entfernen. Deine Todesser-Freunde hätten mich nicht akzeptiert. Jetzt siehst du wohin sie dich geführt haben. Damals versuchte ich mir einzureden, dass ich dir so die Entscheidung abgenommen habe, doch es fiel mir sehr schwer dich zu vergessen. Irgendwann half mir James dabei..."

Er schaffte es nicht mehr sie zurück zu halten und so rann eine einsame Träne seine schmale Wange hinab und versickerte in seinem hochgeschlossenen Kragen.

„Wäre ich damals nicht so naiv gewesen, Lily, hätte ich mich richtig entschieden!", sagte er gebrochen und versuchte seinen Rücken trotz alledem gerade zu halten. „Ich hatte nie vor dich zu verletzen. Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr!"

„Ich weiß Severus. Aber wenn du weiter auf dieser Liebe beharrst, wird dein weiteres Leben sehr schwer. Beginne von vorn. Versuche deine Liebe jemand anderes zu schenken... da draußen gibt es jemanden, der sie brauchen wird!", lächelte sie, nun auch mit feucht glänzenden Augen.

Severus nickte, wie ein kleiner junge, der seiner Mutter etwas zu versprechen hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Albus näher treten.

„Ich werde dich nie vergessen, Evans!", scherzte er mit schwerem Herzen und wandte sich dem weiß gewandeten Zauberer zu.

„Albus! Es ist vorbei!"

Der ehemalige Schulleiter nickte erleichtert. „Gut gemacht, mein Junge! Ich bin stolz auf dich!"

„Severus?", unterbrach noch einmal Lily, „Pass bitte gut auf meinen Jungen auf, ja?"

„Das werde ich!", nickte er ihr zu.

„Und... richte doch Molly Weasley aus, dass ihr Fred bei uns in guten Händen ist!", schmunzelte Dumbledore, ehe er an Severus' Schulter vorbei blickte. Seine Augen blitzten, als er einer jungen Frau zwischen den Bäumen am Rand der Lichtung ansichtig wurde.

„Machs gut mein Junge! Besser wir gehen jetzt!"

Einsichtig nickte Severus Snape und legte den kleinen, zerbrochenen Stein in die ausgestreckte Hand Dumbledores. Bruchteile von Sekunden, nachdem er noch einen letzten Blick auf die sanft lächelnde Lily hatte werfen können, verwanden sie. Wieder musste er mit den Tränen kämpfen, die ihn zu überwältigen drohten.

Sich beruhigend atmete er tief die kühle Waldluft in seine Lungen. Abschiede taten weh. Aber nun konnte er endlich neu beginnen. Sobald er in Hogwarts war, würde er sich bei Harry für seinen Tipp bedanken. Diese Chance hatte er gebraucht.

„Professor?", unterbrach ihn nun eine zögernde, ihm bekannte Stimme aus dem Unterholz in seinen Gedanken.

Langsam drehte er sich um und ging der besorgt dreinsehenden Miss Granger entgegen. Sie schenkte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln, das er, erleichtert über den gewonnenen Krieg und die vor ihm liegende Zukunft, erwiderte.

„Was tun Sie hier, Miss Granger? Sollten sie nicht mit den anderen feiern?"

„Nun... Ich sah Sie aus dem Schloss gehen, Sir. Ich dachte Sie wollten Hogwarts für immer verlassen und ich wollte mich doch noch bei Ihnen bedanken."

„Bedanken? Wofür?", war Severus ehrlich verblüfft. Noch nie hatte sich jemand, außer Lily, bei ihm für etwas erkenntlich gezeigt.

„Für unser aller Leben, Professor! Ohne Sie wären wir verloren gewesen...", meinte Granger einfach und machte sich neben ihm gehend auf den Weg hinauf zum Schloss.

Sprachlos und dankbar für die Stille, die weder er noch seine Schülerin unterbrachen, sah Severus seiner Zukunft entgegen. Wer hätte schon voraussagen können, was wirklich passiert. Aber er würde das nehmen, was ihm angeboten würde.

Wer weiß... vielleicht war die Zukunft so verquer, dass sie ihm eines Tages jemanden wie Granger in die Arme schubsen würde.

**The End**

* * *

_und was denkt ihr? Fortsetzung nicht ausgeschlossen, da es ja doch ein ziemlich offenes Ende ist :D_

_LG Liesl Snake  
_


End file.
